


you're everything

by stxrks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: ......im sorry jesus, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrks/pseuds/stxrks
Summary: He needs this almost as much as she does.





	you're everything

Arya pushes him into their shared bed with a force that is all too suggestive of her supernatural nature. She’s going full vampire, dark veins visible across her ashen skin, her nails growing longer and sharper within seconds, her eyes a sea of black. 

If Gendry wasn’t hard already, this alone would have done it.

She’d been teasing him all night in the bar, fingertips running up his forearm, pressing her body against his, murmuring obscenities in his ear he could just about hear over the chaos of the bar. She was content with teasing him until another girl with pointed ears and flowers in her hair began batting her ridiculously long eyelashes at him. Arya had practically snarled at the startled elfin girl, and dragged Gendry out the bar door. He had thanked every deity he could think of that their flat was within a minute of the bar, because he wasn’t sure if he could have lasted any longer.

Now, in their bed, she falls on top of him, kissing him hungrily. He holds her body reverently, marvelling at how someone so small can possess such strength. He feels the telltale scrape against his lips of her fangs, and sure enough, when they break apart, both breathing heavily, her fangs are on full display. She shifts herself so she’s straddling his lap and making him moan. She pulls him up towards her, so that they’re facing one another, and she can bury her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Gendry,” she mutters against his skin. “I need - ”

“Go,” he says immediately, almost begging. He needs this almost as much as she does. 

The piercing of her fangs into the softness of his neck sends a shot of pain through his body, that is immediately drowned out by the wash of pleasure that follows. He feels himself go limp, only still sitting upright by the virtue of Arya’s strength holding him in place. He almost goes into a daze, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Arya’s mouth against his skin, her drinking her fill of his blood.

She pulls off him with a moan and leans towards his face. “Never had any blood this good,” she mutters against his mouth. “You’re everything. So perfect.”

He makes some kind of incoherent noise, still recovering from the high of having her drink his blood. He can taste it on her mouth, the flavour sharp and metallic, but the act itself strangely hot. His hands find their way to her jeans and pulls them off with haste, letting his hands roam over her legs and arse, perfected by years of training and stalking prey. He can feel her wetness through her underwear, delights at the whimper she makes when he presses the base of his hand against her clit. He’s achingly hard himself now, but almost suspects he could come from this alone, from the feel of Arya’s wetness around his fingers as his other hand slips off her underwear the sounds of pleasure she makes against him.

He lets himself fall onto his back, so he’s lying down, Arya on top of him, his fingers still at work. “Let me taste you,” he mutters to her, feeling like he might just die if he doesn’t get this. Her fangs have long since retracted, her veins faded, her nails back to normal, but her eyes are still pitch black. He’s learned a lot about vampires in the span of his relationship with one. Fangs, nails, veins are indicative of hunger, but black eyes can mean an array of emotions. Hunger. Anger. Lust. 

He buries his face between her legs, delighting at the taste as he laps at her with his tongue. She doesn’t taste like any girl he’s had before. Her taste is strong, powerful, overwhelming. 

Gendry can’t get enough of it. 

He’d happily lick at her all night, but she stops him after only a few minutes. She’s close, he can tell, both by the slickness and her moans above him. “Together,” she mutters, and pulls him upright again. She rips his trousers off, literally, the fabric splitting under the force of her vampire strength. It’s not the first item of clothing that hasn’t survived their sexual endeavours. Gendry can scarcely bring himself to care, not when his cock is as hard as it is, not when Arya’s lowering herself onto it with a moan.

She’s warm and wet inside, and when she begins to ride him, Gendry knows he won’t last. He comes in an almost embarrassingly short time, feels her reach her release with him buried inside her.

They sit like that for a couple of seconds, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against one another, eyes closed. When she pulls away from him and opens her eyes, he sees they’ve gone back to their usual grey. He runs his hand through her soft brown hair. 

“Wow,” he says.

She laughs. “Wow, indeed.”

“I should let random elves flirt with me more often,” he teases, and before she can retaliate, he swallows her protests in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i read a throbb vampire au by vagrantwriter, and couldn't get the idea of the starks as vampires out of my head. this happened.


End file.
